1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a secondary battery, and more particularly to a protection circuit module and a secondary battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, due to the rapid development of communications and computer industries, the use of portable electronic devices have been increasing. Rechargeable secondary batteries are primarily being used as power sources for portable electronic devices.
Secondary batteries that include protection circuit modules (PCMs) for controlling charge and discharge thereof are being widely used. Due to the rapid miniaturization of the portable electronic devices using secondary batteries as the main power source, it is desirable to further reduce the size of the secondary batteries. In a conventional protection circuit module, various circuit devices are mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). However, since the thickness of a printed circuit board itself is at least 0.5 mm, there is a limit to decreasing the thickness of the conventional protection circuit modules.